SuiFeng QiWu
SuiFeng QiWu was one of the Thirteen Great Generals of the Dark Ones. She was adept in the Dark Arts and in swordsmanship. SuiFeng QiWu was also NiTian ErXing's love interest, who privately addressed her as Ah Wu. She appears in both Feng Shen Ji and its animated adaption, Wu Geng Ji. Appearance SuiFeng QiWu had white hair and green eyes, markers that are unique only to the Dark Ones. Before becoming a general, she wore a pink top and skirt. As a general, she dressed in a skeletal blue top and a matching blue armor skirt. Her large sword was often strapped at her side. Personality SuiFeng QiWu was calm and collected. She did not underestimate her enemies and did not discriminate against humans. She believed in following and maintaining order. She was also very stern as when WuShuang commented on her beauty, she told him to "shut up". Abilities Mantra Spirit Sealing Formation: Shimmering Edge: QiWu stabs her sword into the ground, which allows her to summon multiple blades; she can then say "Rise" and "Thrust" to initiate the attack. The stabbing of the opponent turns them red, and restricts their abilities for a while. However, it cannot be used in rapid succession. Unknown Nature Spell: In her fight against Zhui Ri in Wu Geng Ji, she is shown to be able to manipulate plants, and attempts to trap Zhui Ri in an ever-growing ball of vines before he destroys it with his lightning. It seems that the spell takes time to cast, as she doesn't fight Zhui Ri while preparing the spell. Unknown Transportation Spell: In the first episode Wu Geng Ji S2, SuiFeng displayed the ability to disappear by turning into leaves. Weapons Large Blade: QiWu constantly carried a large blade strapped at her waist. In Wu Geng Ji, she is capable of making the blade levitate, allowing her to control it from afar. She causes it to burst out of the ground, stopping Zhui Ri from grabbing Bai Cai. Plot SuiFeng QiWu was a Dark One born in the Underworld. She was childhood friends with NiTian ErXing and later his love interest. When NiTian ErXing returned from his journey to be stronger and declared himself as the next Grand Marshal of the Dark Ones, she joined his ranks as one of the Thirteen Generals. She was constantly seen at his side and is extremely loyal to him. She later appears with NiTian and TieXue to fight the High Priestess Xin Yue Kui, reaffirming WuShuang's claim that there would be no resolution between the Gods and the Dark Ones. She gets ready to kill Xin YueKui; however, she releases her nine Spirits of Corrosion. One of the Spirits attacks Bai Cai, but QiWu saves her. Using her Mantra, she colors the Spirits red, which allows for WuShuang to start attacking them. Their demolition of the Spirits is interrupted by the arrival of three of the Sage Kings. During the timeskip, it is revealed that SuiFeng QiWu had contracted the petrification sickness and had died alone in the Dark One's graveyard. While mourning her, SiWang YenShen speculated that after the death of Ni Tian Er Xing, SuiFeng QiWu simply lost the will to live. Both SiWang and HanFeng LinLin are both revealed to have been in love with her after she dies. Wu Geng Ji In the animated adaption of Feng Shen Ji, SuiFeng QiWu makes her debut with SiWang YenShen in episode 21, where they intervene when Zhui Ri is about to capture Bai Cai. The two manage to gain the upper hand against him and distract him long enough for her to escape. They manage to badly injure him, but he escapes from them. Bai Cai finds him after he fell unconscious, and decides to tend to him despite his attempt to kidnap her earlier. Later, he senses SuiFeng and SiWang's presence and realizes that they've tracked him down. He plans on confronting them himself, but his injuries begin acting up again. Seeing this, Bai Cai decides to confront the two Dark Ones herself and exits the house before anyone can stop her. SuiFeng is glad to see Bai Cai safe, but is aware that Zhui Ri is within the house. She keeps Bai Cai in place while SiWang forces the door open, but it opens to an empty house, much to all of their shock. With their target gone, SuiFeng notices the order to withdraw, and the two of them leave. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dark Ones Category:Thirteen Generals of the Dark Ones Category:Deceased